The present invention is directed to a mounting system for electrical function units, particularly in the field of data technology, composed of an alternating sequence of cooling plates, provided with cooling channels for a coolant and with through-connections, and printed circuit boards constructed in microwiring technology. The printed circuit boards have two surfaces that comprise contact areas (contact pads) for contacting the terminal contact areas (terminal pads) of integrated components that in turn have a side not provided with terminal pads pressing against the cooling plates. The external operating and signal voltages are supplied to the function units via plugs.
Due to the increasing number of switch functions per cubic unit in, for example, integrated circuits, greater demands are being made of the structural part of electronic equipment in many fields of electronic engineering, for example, in data technology. The feed of numerous lines on a smaller space and the elimination of the heat that occurs are critical factors that must be taken into consideration.
A structure that addresses the high demands in the sense set forth above is disclosed by European Patent 113,794. The printed circuit boards provided with components, particularly multilayer printed circuit boards having chips, are arranged side-by-side in one plane in a grid frame provided with corresponding recesses, whereby a separate cooling plate composed of a material having good thermal elimination is allocated to each of these printed circuit boards at that side of the printed circuit board carrying the components. In addition, a further printed circuit board that contacts all individual cooling plates in common and is traversed by coolant eliminates the heat supplied to the individual cooling plates of the printed circuit boards. The connection of the printed circuit boards to a wiring board attached to the grid frame at the back side is produced via press-on plug connectors that are situated at the back side of the printed circuit boards. Compared to previous systems wherein a plurality of flat modules were plugged perpendicularly side-by-side on a printed circuit board, this planar arrangement of flat modules has lead to a considerably higher density of the space-power relationship but allows a further enhancement only to a limited degree.
In order to enable a further enhancement of the packing density of LSI components, it has been proposed in German Patent Reference 0 428 859 to arrange a respective plurality of flat modules and cooling plates behind or, respectively, on top of one another in alternating sequence with their faces parallel to one another, so that they form a cuboid. The cooling plates are provided with cooling channels and clearances perpendicular thereto wherein resiliently fashioned pressure contacts are arranged for wiring the flat modules to one another. Plug boards having recesses for the acceptance of line plugs for feeding signals are provided at those surfaces of the two outer flat modules not equipped with components, whereby operating voltages are brought in at the other two sides of the cuboid and the coolant delivery and the coolant elimination for the cooling plates are brought in at the third side pairs. A three dimensional wiring within the function unit and, thus, an increased density of components per volume unit are thereby achieved.